Miraculous Tail Tanning
by General-Fullbuster
Summary: Constant Akuma attacks have created a far more strict school system, one that uses corporal punishment. And a new principal who doesn't think twice about taking advantage of it (especially on the girls) makes Marinette's already chaotic life even more difficult. All characters are eighteen and up. This Spankfic. It contains spanking. Don't like, don't read.
1. Marinette Gets the Strap

**This is a spanking fic. A ridiculously unrealistic one. All characters are eighteen and up. Don't like, don't read.**

* * *

Marinette had learned from her time as Ladybug that there were times when life just wasn't fair. Things didn't always work out the way you wanted, or the way that you thought they should. Sometimes you just ended up having to bite the bullet and deal with whatever punches life threw at you. Or, in this case she guessed 'swats' would be more appropriate.

Over past few years, the number of akumatized victims has increased over a rapid pace. And though they had gotten stronger and had more allies to help, the fact that it was still an ever looming threat had to be acknowledged. The public, ate least those of Paris, had never been too worried about it. After all, they had their famous heroes to look out for them.

But once Hawkmoth started targeting those outside of the city, things started to chance. The government was willing to turn its head so long as it was contained to one place. But now that it was a national threat they decided to start acting. They researched the pattern behind those who had been targeted, and had found that it was mostly young teens and adults who had ended up akumatized.

It made sense she guessed. Teens were all going through those hormones and emotional phases, which meant there was plenty of low times to take advantage of. But rather than reason that they should have some sort of action to decrease negative emotions, they blamed it on 'Behavioral misconduct' of the youth.

So the logical conclusion was to enforce more strict guidelines in the school system. School uniforms, more assignments, and hands down the worst guideline included was the return of corporal punishment.

She still had no idea who in the world had convinced everyone that this would be the best course of action to take. They must have had quite a silver tongue to pull it off, because it all sounded ridiculous to her. She'd spoken out against it as Ladybug, but her complaints had just been dismissed as 'another teenager who thinks she knows best'.

What had probably infuriated her most was that it seemed to be working somehow. Despite the clear disdain the students had for the new regulations, hardly any of them had been akumatized. She had to wonder if Hawkmoth was just screwing with them at this point.

Either way it wasn't going to help her now. She wasn't Ladybug the superhero off to stop another villain. Right now she was just Marinette Dupain-Cheng, eighteen year old girl waiting to get her butt whacked.

"Ms. Dupain-Cheng. Another tardy I assume?"

She looked up from her feet and towards the large man before her. Mr. Red had replaced their old principal after he finally retired, and hadn't waisted any time implementing the new code of conduct into the school. She still remembered how on his fist day he'd put Rose over his knee and spanked the poor girl to tears before the student body.

That had only been the first of many bottom warmings he would deal out over the years. Any student who crossed him ended up in his office and more often than not reduced to tears. He was very thorough when giving out punishments, and had a large collection of implements he used to carry them.

Marinette, and pretty much everyone else in school, knew that he enjoyed his job more than he let on. Especially when it came to dealing it out to the girls.

When it came to the boys, he usually passed them off to the assistant principal. And the rare times he carried it out himself it was described as formal and halfhearted. He got it over with quickly and got them out. But for the girls it was always drawn out, and they got the feeling he was enjoying himself as he embarrassed and made them squirm.

Marinette couldn't have agreed more, and she would know being one of his regulars.

She was far from a bad student of course. But her hero work wasn't exactly on a set schedule, and she found herself running late and skipping class to save the city. But once the akuma was captured and everything was back to normal, she more often than not found him waiting for her as she made her way to the school.

She was pretty sure she had felt each and every one of his implements at some point.

"You really can't seem to get to class on time can you? Such a shame. You're a nice girl, but that nasty habit of yours is really something you need to work on," he said shaking his head. She pouted at the smug tone in his voice. "If I didn't no any better I'd say you enjoy ending up in my office Ms. Dupain-Cheng."

She felt a blush come to her cheeks. "No sir, I just… have a lot of keep track of…"

He hummed. "I'm sure you do. Teenagers think every little thing is something to fret over. At some point you'll be sort out what's really important and what's not. Until then however, I'm here to help remind you," he said chuckling. "I have the rest of this year and the next to straighten you out Ms. Dupain-Cheng. So I won't be missing a single opportunity."

She fidgeted in her seat. "Thank you for your concern sir…" Sometimes he eased up if you buttered him up enough. It was rare, but still a shot worth taking.

"Well then, I think we both know you're due for a good whacking. Stand up, and we'll decide when you're going to be in for today," he said getting up from his desk. She let out a groan before standing up and following him to the side of the room. There was a small cabinet, which he opened up to reveal his collection of implements.

He walked behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders, making her flinch. "Now, I believe last time you were here you received a dozen with the cane did you not?" he asked.

She gulped, remembering the stare of her poor bottom after her last tip over his desk. He'd tacked on a few extra for not staying in position, and by the time he was done her rear was a striped mess. "Y-yes sir…" she muttered. She hoped she was about to get another doze.

He hummed. "I think we'll give that a little break then… how about the twase?" he asked grabbing said implement from the shelf. "I don't believe you've had this in some time."

She shook nervously as he held it in front of her face. "No sir, I haven't…"

"But I just punished your little friend Alya with it the other day," he said before putting it back. He then grabbed a large paddle with holes in it. "Ah, the paddle. So many different types to choose from. This one could cover your entire fanny couldn't it?" he laughed.

Her face paled as he tipped her chin up with the paddle. "Y-yes sir. It would sting quite a bit…"

Once again, he placed it back before reaching for another. Marinette let out a small gasp and he picked up the strap. "Oh, I don't recall ever using this on you before," he said curiously. "Do you remember ever feeling the string of the strap Ms. Dupain-Cheng?"

She kept her eyes locked on the item in question. She couldn't remember ever have felt the strap herself, but she did recall a very vivid memory of Juleka being strapped before the whole school. The usually stoic girl had wailed like a banshee that day. "No sir…"

"I think we have our winner then," he said before closing the cabinet.

He turned around and headed back towards his desk. Marinette frowned and hung her head. There wasn't exactly a favorable outcome in this situation, but she'd hoped to get something she was more familiar with like the twase. The best case scenario would have been a hand spanking. They were humiliating because she had to bend across his lap, but by far less painful than all the other options.

Speaking of bending over his lap, she wondered what position he'd make her take. Being across his lap was embarrassing and made her feel like a child, but it have her a bit more wiggle room to kick around. When she was bent over the desk she was expected to keep perfect position, or else she'd get extras.

Mr. Red stood for a moment, and then tapped the desk. "Move the chair and take your position over the desk," he ordered. She sighed and nodded before walked over and pulling the chair aside. Then she walked over to the desk and bent over.

The principal's desk was huge, making it difficult to reach all the way across and grab the edge. She had to stand on her toes and even then just barely managed to do so. As a result her already short uniform skirt rode up her shapely legs, exposing most of her upper thighs. She felt him nudge her ankle, and reluctantly spread her legs further apart. "Now, up with this."

Marinette squealed as she felt her skirt being yanked up, revealing a pair of tight fitting pink panties. She had figured that he would raise her skirt, but it didn't make it any less unsettling. She squeezed her eyes shut, hoping that he wouldn't bare her bottom. Another squeak escaped her as she felt his hand on her bottom.

"Hmm… I suppose since it's your first time with the strap I'll allow you to keep them up," he said before suddenly gripping them. "But they do need to be adjusted."

He suddenly yanked them upwards. "EEEP!" Marinette felt her whole body tighten as he pulled her panties tightly, forcing them between her cheeks and practically baring them. She gripped the desk tightly and wiggled as the man kept pulling. "S-sir!"

Mr. Red chuckled and finally let go, and Marinette let out a gasp. Her cheeks were now practically bare already. He might as well have just pulled them down. At this point he was just looking for new ways to make her squirm. "Now then, I'd say we're ready to begin. Are you prepared Ms. Dupain-Cheng?"

No. "Yes sir…"

He lifted the strap and tapped it against the bottom, making her flinch. "Stay still, stay in position, and stay quiet. I expect you to take your punishment like the young adult you are. Is that understood?" he asked lining up the strap.

She nodded. "Yes sir." She knew she wasn't going to be able to. It was just a matter of how many extras she'd end up with. Of course it also depended on how many he was giving her in the first place. He hadn't said, and she knew better than to ask.

WHAP!

"EEEP!"

The first strike had came so suddenly and without warning that she hadn't had any time to brace herself. Her whole bottom tightened as her cheeks were suddenly lit aflame with a painful sting. She gripped the desk tightly, nails digging into the scratch marks that were left by her and so many other girls over the years.

"Ms. Dupain-Cheng, I thought we just discussed being quiet during your punishment."

She let out a groan. "I'm sorry sir. It won't happen again…" She said before sticking her bottom back up. She wasn't planning on giving him anymore excuses to pummel her backside anymore than he was already planning to.

"I should hope not. Otherwise we'll be here for some time," he said as he eyed up the shapely quivering rear before him. He smiled to himself as he lifted the strap again, and Marinette tensed. It was only a matter of time before she broke, and then he'd really lay it on.

WHAP!

Marinette gasped as she once again felt the stinging impact of leather on her cheeks. To her credit she didn't make anymore noise. Though she was clinging to the desk for dear life, knowing if she broke position then it was all over for her. He didn't give her any time to gather herself before the third swing came down.

WHAP!

Yet another gasp escaped her. The pain was starting to build up, and she wanted to try to wiggle the sting away. But she knew it would only earn her extras. And she didn't want to give Mr. Red the pleasure of seeing her struggle. Not that the man wasn't already enjoying seeing her backside slowly turn a red hue.

WHAP!

WHAP!

WHAP!

She clung to the desk as he rained down blows with the strap, not longer giving her any space to brace herself. She let out little groans of pain as each blow added to the stinging sensation in her bottom. "Oh! Ah! Eep!" Her shapely bottom bounced and slowly turned a darker shade of red with each blow.

"I bet you wish you'd gotten to class on time, don't you Ms. Dupain-Cheng?"

WHAP!

"Y-yes sir! Very much sir!"

"I'll bet you'll do better in keeping track of time in the future, eh?"

WHAP!

She let out a squeal. "Yes sir! I promise!"

He laughed. "A promise you've made and broken several times in the past. You know I absolutely despise liars young lady." The taunt was followed by another swing of the strap. Marinette flinched once more. "And you have lied to me many times already. So what makes this time different."

The girl once again clung to the desk as another three hard swings came down on her nearly bare cheeks. "I-I really mean it this time sir!" she lied. She knew at some point or another, before the week was up even, she'd be late or have to ditch to stop another villain. But she wasn't about to say that, and staying silent would be just as bad.

"I'm sure you do." WHAP! "And I'm sure you meant it last time." WHAP! "And the time before." WHAP! "I'm asking how you can _prove_ that you mean it this time."

Another three stinging swats were laid on, and this time Marinette couldn't help but let out a loud yelp. "YEOW! I'm sorry sir! I can't! I just mean it! I really do!" she cried out.

"Well, I'm afraid that's just not a good enough answer my girl. So I'll simply have to do my best right now to ensure that you keep your word. The next time you're going to be late or skip, perhaps you'll remember today and think twice."

With that, the man once again began raining down swats. Marinette cried and yelped, knowing she had already earned herself extras anyway. She wiggled over the desk, her pert bottom seemingly trying and failing to avoid the next swat.

Anyone passing by the office could easily hear the girl yelling out as she had her rear tanned. The secretary outside typed on as if nothing were happening, already long used to the sound of girlish shrieks and smacked bottoms echoing through the office.

Marinette had no idea how long the strapping had continued for. After a certain point she always seemed to lose track of everything. But finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the strap seemed to stop. She panted, trying to hold back the tears she felt stinging the back of her eyes. She hoped he was finished with her. She wasn't sure how much more she could take.

Mr. Red hummed as he looked over his handy work. The girl's quivering bottom was a nice dark shade of red. Her adorably clenched cheeks were tanned enough for his liking, and he even made sure get her upper thighs so that her fellow classmates would get a peek. He was tempted to add a few whacks with the cane, but he had to call in soon.

He reached up before tucking her skirt into the back of her waistband. "Up." Marinette stood up uncomfortably. She wanted to reach back and rub her still exposed backside. Or pull her still yanked up panties from between her cheeks. But she knew it would just land her right back over the desk. "Have you learned a lesson today Marinette?" he asked.

She sniffed and nodded. "Yes sir…"

"Good. Because another slip up will land you an appointment with the cane. As well as a spot in line at the monthly assembly," he assured. She paled at the threat. The monthly assembly was where a handful of the most ill-behaved students were brought before the rest of the student body and caned. She had ended up there once years ago, and she still hadn't lived down the embarrassment.

For everyone, even Adrien, to see her bent over, skirt raised, and bottom thrashed had been the most humiliating moment in her entire life. She had no plans of going through it again. She shook her head fiercely. "Oh no sir! I'll make it on time! I swear!"

"See that you do. Now, stand in that corner and keep you hands on your head. I better not see you rubbing either," he warned. She nodded once more and reluctantly made her way over to the corner next to the door. Mr. Red smiled before taking a seat behind his desk.

He looked over her shapely red rump with a sense of satisfaction. Not many people could say that they had soundly spanked one of Paris greatest superheroes.

Oh, he knew. He couldn't quite prove it yet, but he knew. The timing of her absences was just too convenient. All he needed to do was keep putting the pressure on her, and soon she'd slip and expose herself.

When she did, he'd get a hold of her miraculous. Until then, he'd just continue enjoying his position as principal and making her life hell. Just as Hawkmoth ordered.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's been a while... a really LONG while. But my life has been pretty crazy and I've been up to other stuff. Before anyone goes asking I'm probably not going to be updating any of my other works anytime soon. But a few one-shots or easy to update stories like this I think I can manage. **

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Alya Gets the Cane

There had been very few students who had been more vocal about their dislike for the new school regulations that Alya Cesaire. She'd hated every new rule put into place, from the humiliating uniforms, to the tight schedules, and of course the corporal punishment. When they had first began being implemented, she had fought against them harder than anyone else.

Organizing public protest, starting petitions online, sending signatures to the school board. It was a valiant effort which the other students all rallied behind. But in the end, it was all for not. Her complaints were all either dismissed as ramblings from an 'unruly brat' or just outright ignored. Whoever was implementing these new rules wasn't up for arguing, and cared little for public opinion either.

Eventually there was no point in trying to protest the system anymore. She had to ruefully accept that these new regulations weren't going anywhere, not matter how much she disliked them. Unfortunately her constant bucking of the system had made her a prime target for their new principal, who immediately saw her as a troublemaker.

Alya had found herself taking regular trips to the principal's office to be punished, and she was quite used to going through or ending the day with a sore backside. It didn't help that her hero work tended to get her in trouble as well. She knew Ladybug didn't intend for it to happen, and it wasn't like she had a choice, but calling her to help with an Akuma always resulted in a sound bottom warming for her.

To her credit, she remained defiant despite the fact that it cost her rear dearly. She'd even once tried to sneak a camera in to record the whole process. She had planned to upload it and show just how stupid this whole thing was to everyone.

Unfortunately Mr. Red seemed to have a third eye, and had haughtily held up her camera to her before stating that she'd be receiving _double_ her original punishment. That had been a hellish experience, and she'd decided to stop trying to pull similar stunts for the sake of her rear. She did not however drop her attitude.

Even know, as she stood in her ridiculous uniform, the eighteen year old crossed her arms and glared towards the smug man who looked over her. Her white blouse, plaid mini skirt, and knee high socks made her feel more like someone cosplaying a sexy schoolgirl than an actual one. It all fit a bit tightly on her, but so did most of the girl's uniforms.

She swore he purposely made them one size smaller on purpose, but once again she couldn't prove anything. The only upside to it was that Nino, even if he wouldn't admit it, found it stunning. But she's rather a number like this be reserved for him and not everyone she passed to and from school.

"Ms. Cesaire. You really can't seem to stay out of trouble can you?" Mr. Red asked chuckling. "I had hoped after last week you'd learn to stay off of your phone during class. But you're as hardheaded as ever. Just what are we going to do with you?"

Alya narrowed her eyes. "Well _sir_, maybe me constantly getting in trouble is a sign that your method of punishment just isn't working all that well. It's almost like corporal punishment is totally unnecessary, humiliating, and ineffective," she spat.

He clicked his tongue. "Always with that sharp wit of yours. Have you ever considered that my punishments are what are keeping you from even worse behavior? I mean, as insolent as you are now, I couldn't imagine how terrible you'd be without my firm hand to keep you in line," he said in a clearly mocking tone.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, I can't imagine not having you around to punish us poor airheaded girls. How did we ever get by all those years _before_ you came here?"

He got up from behind his desk and made his way towards her. As the man towered over her, Alya couldn't help but feel a little intimidated. She looked down at her black buckled shoes, only for him to cup her chin and tilt her head back up. "Blind luck I'd say," he answered with a shrug of his shoulders. "But I'm here to discipline you now, and that's all that matters."

She scoffed and looked away once more, but he tilted her chin up further. "Look at me what I'm speaking to you Ms. Cesaire. What punishment did your receive last time?" he asked.

Alya reluctantly turned back to him with a glare. "The cane sir…"

"How many strokes did you receive? And don't tell me you don't remember because I made you count them out. So you should at least have an idea."

For a few moments she remained silent, just glaring back at him as he forced her to keep her gaze locked with his. She really wished she could wipe that smug smile off of his face. "I received twelve strokes with the cane, plus six extra…" she muttered.

"Good girl," he said patting her on the head as if she were a child. "But that clearly didn't get through to you, so I'll have to take more drastic measures this time." Alya looked at him confused. The cane was considered his worst implement by most. She couldn't believe that he had something worst.

He walked over towards the cabinet, motioning for her to follow. She did so with some hesitation, getting a bad feeling in her gut about what was to come. He opened the cabinet and then plucked the cane from it's usual spot. Alya couldn't help but clinch when he held it up towards her. She'd always tried to take punishments bravely, but the cane was something to be feared. She knew as much as she tried she'd end up squirming over his desk at some point.

"This cane here, Ms. Cesaire, is what's referred to as a junior cane. Believe it or not it's actually meant for use on younger students. But it was the only one I'd been authorized to use until yesterday," he said with a devilish grin. Alya felt a shiver up her spine as he placed the cane back, and then pulled out another one.

She grew wide eyed. This cane was much longer and thicker than the first. "May I introduce to you the senior cane. Which will be used for our older students from this point on. I thought it only be appropriate that I break it in on your bottom given the timing and circumstances," he said before holding it out towards her. "Here, hold it."

Alya slowly raised her hands and took the cane. She had held the junior cane from the times he'd made her fetch it from the cabinet herself. It had always felt light and whippy. This one however definitely had more weight behind it. "Heavier, isn't it? It should light quite the fire under your little rear," he said laughing.

He took the cane back, leaving Alya simply to stare at it anxiously. "Well now, let's get on with it shall we! Your bottom isn't going to stripe itself!" he said clearly enjoying the concerned expression on her face. "Come over here my girl. Let's get you positioned for a good whacking!"

Alya let out a low growl before walking over towards him. She glanced over towards the desk, but she shook his head. "Oh no. You won't be going over the desk this time," he said earning another curious stare from her. "Feet together, bend over and touch your toes."

"Excuse me?" she asked confused.

"I said bend over and touch your toes," he repeated. "I won't repeat it again. Not without adding extra strokes onto your counter anyway. Now over." She simply stared at him for a few moments. Was her serious? She had never been made to take such a ridiculous position before. It was almost always over the desk, save for the few times he put her over his lap. "I don't have all girl. Be quick about it. Unless you really do want extras."

She grit her teeth, but bent forward. She kept her feet together as he instructed as she reached down, placing her finger tips on the front of her shoes. Years of training from hero work had made the task fairly easy, but it didn't make her feel any less foolish. She could tell her skirt was hiked up from the position. Her hair dangled onto the floor, and she could just barely make out his legs from what little she could see.

Mr. Red smirked as he saw the tiniest bit of her black panties. "Very good," he said before grabbing the bottom of her skirt. He flipped it up, which didn't surprise her at all. She almost always received her punishments on the bare. He then licked his lips as he admired her plump rear. Unlike Marinette's, which was more tight and perky, Alya had a nice plump rear.

It couldn't quite be called fat, but it was full and packed nicely into her black high cut briefs. He had so much room to work with compared to most of the other girls he punished. He reached up and stuck his fingers in the waistband of her panties before he began working them down.

Alya felt a blush creep up on her cheeks. She was used to being bare in front of him, but she still was embarrassed to be so exposed in front of a man. Her only consolation was that with her legs together he couldn't see as much of her nether lips as he usually did went bend over the desk. "Now Ms. Cesaire, I as usual I expect you to hold position and keep quiet."

"Yes sir."

He couldn't be giving her anymore than twelve. If she could stand that she'd be out of here no worse than usual. That cane may have been a bit thicker, but she was sure she could still hold out. She braced herself as she felt the cane tap against her bottom, causing it to wobble ever so lightly. He tapped a few more times lining up his swing, then he pulled back.

THWACK!

"GYAH!"

She felt as if a line of fire had been lit across her cheeks, and she quickly jumped up and shot her hands back to her butt. She rubbed fiercely, feebly trying to get ride of the sting.

"Oh my. I don't believe I told you to move Ms. Cesaire. I don't think I need to tell you that that stroke won't count. Now please reassume the position, and try to take the rest of your punishment with some measure of dignity."

She looked back at him, disbelief written all over his face. Did he honestly expect her to control herself while she was being whacked by that thing? It had stung far worse than she could have imagined, and she was sure it'd welt up later. "Bend over Ms. Cesaire. Believe it or not I do have other things to do," he stated.

She took a deep breath, trying to collect herself, before bending back over. Okay, this was going to be much more difficult than she thought. But she… she could still do it. Twelve more nasty stingers and she was free. It would be hell, but she could pull it off.

Once she was back into position, he tapped her bottom again. Alya held her breath as Mr. Red brought the cane back. She heard it cut through the air before feeling it slice into her again.

THWACK!

"MMM!"

She clenched her teeth as another line of fire was sliced into her cheeks, leaving another angry red line across her bottom, just an inch over the first. Her legs trembled as she struggled not to break position and rub her bottom.

THWACK!

"GAH!"

Alya let out a yelp as yet another line was marked across her bottom with pinpoint precision. This was landed just under the first line. She panted as she felt tears starting to sting the back of her eyes. Her resolve was slowly starting to crumble. She wasn't sure just how many more of these she could take.

THWACK!

THWACK!

THWACK!

Three quick strokes came down one after another, and Alya yelled out in pain. By some miracle she had once again managed to stay down, but the girl's whole body was trembling. Mr. Red looked like a wolf in a henhouse as he looked over her shaking form.

Alya had always been a tough little cookie. Even if she left his office squealing and yelping, she member left in tears. And she would leave with a smug sense of satisfaction at having stood up to her big bad principal. So seeing her break after so little strokes was quite a treat. He doubted she'd be holding her head high after this.

Especially since he was far from done with her.

THWACK!

This time with the cane landed, it hit right between the top of her thighs and the curve of her bottom. A place he like to refer to as the 'sit spot'. The sound of the cane cutting into her tender flesh echoed through the room like a gunshot.

"OOOWWWW!"

Alya jumped up, hands once again shooting to her plump bottom and rubbing away furiously. A trickle of tears escaped her as she squeezed her eyes shut in pain. She had been so wrapped up in just getting through the next stroke she had forgotten all about the sit spot.

Mr. Red smile grew. "My, someone is quite jumpy today. Perhaps I should have you bend over the desk after all. At then then I could have someone hold you down," he suggested.

Alya blushed and shot him a glare as she kept rubbing. "No sir. I'll be fine from now on…" She knew if she let something like that happen he'd invite a boy or someone she hated to get a front seat to the show. Or even worse, he'd call Nino to do it. Having him see her like this would be a nightmare.

"For your sake I hope so. You've earned quite a few extras already," he said motioning for her to bend over once more. Alya took a few more moments to collect herself, wiping the tiny trail of tears from her cheeks, before getting back into position and bending over and touching her toes. Once again her skirt was raised revealing her bare bottom, and soon she felt the cane tapping her bottom again. She squeezed her eyes shut, preparing for the worst.

THWACK!

THWACK!

THWACK!

THWACK!

"AHH!"

"OWW!"

"YEOW!"

An onslaught of strokes rained down upon her bottom, and Alya yelled out as each landed. She stayed bent over somehow, though she squirmed and wiggled quite a bit. Mr. Red licked his lips as he continued to slash the cane into her tender rear. He added stripe after stripe, taking every few to aim at her sit spots, which earned particularly loud cries. Alya could no longer hold back her tears, and soon a small puddle of tears were formed underneath her.

After what seemed like an eternity, with one last particularly stinging stroke, the cane finally seemed to stop. Mr. Red hummed and then ran his hand over the trembling girl's buttocks, causing her to gasped. She was covered in well over a dozen stripes, some of which he'd doubled up on it. He was sure she'd have some nice welts forming later.

He grunted before lifted the cane and turning it. Alya squealed as she suddenly found the cane thrust between her cheeks. "Clench," Mr. Red ordered.

Alya blushed. "Sir…?"

"Clench," he ordered once more. Alya was clearly confused, but too broken to really question it at this point. She clenched her butt cheeks together, wincing at the throbbing sting that came with clutching the cane between them. Mr. Red then made his way back behind his desk and took a seat. Yes, he had quite a nice view before him. Quite a nice view indeed. "You will hold that position for the duration of this period."

Alya grew wide eyed. "Sir, I can't-!"

"If you drop the cane before time is up, then you will spend the rest of that time over my lap receiving my hand," he warned. He saw her tightened up even more, desperately trying to keep the cane within her grip. She couldn't afford to take anymore swats to her poor backside. Even a hand spanking would have her wailing at this point. He smiled evilly, knowing full well there was no way she could last the rest of the period.

"Good luck Ms. Cesaire."


	3. Chloe Gets the Slipper

Chloe Bourgeois was always used to getting what she wanted. If she couldn't get her hands on it herself, then she could always just call her father to get it for her. So when all these new regulations began to take place, she hadn't worried about them in the least. She wasn't about to wear such a gaudy school uniform like the rest of these peasants, and she certainly wasn't about to bend over for that perverted old geezer to have her butt whacked.

If he even thought about touching her rear, one phone call to her father was all it would take to send him packing. Or at least that's how she imagined how it would play out.

When the moment had finally come and she called her father, he had assured it would all be settled as usual. But not a few minutes later he called back and told her in a very nervous voice that she was expected to respect his authority and submit to his punishments. She had completely flipped her lid and demanded to know what in the world was wrong with him.

She never got the chance to hear his answer however, as Mr. Red had snatched her up and thrown her over his shoulder, carrying the kicking and screaming girl to his office. Afterwards he'd put her over his lap and smacked her bottom until she was in tears. Chloe had later learned that her new principal seemed to have friends that far exceeded her father's authority, and that for all his pull he couldn't do anything against him.

That had been her first ever experience with corporal punishment, but far from the last. She found herself regularly being sent to his office for punishment, much to the amusement of her classmates. They all seemed to think she deserved all of her punishments. Bunch of losers.

But right now she wasn't worried about them. No, she was worried about Mr. Red, who was currently smiling at her like a predator baring down on it's prey. "So Ms. Bourgeois, having trouble keeping your mouth shut in class again?" he asked shaking his head. "Just what are we doing to do with you?"

Chloe kept her hands behind her back, looking down at the floor as she bit her lip in both frustration and nervousness. No matter how many times she ended up here she always thought it was unfair. She wasn't like the rest of those girls out there. She was an heiress! She shouldn't have to report to this old creep to get her butt smacked. This was wrong.

"Are you listening Ms. Bourgeois?"

The blonde suddenly found her rueful thoughts broken as he called her attention back to him. She fumbled with her fingers. "Uh… yes?" It sounded more like a question than an answer.

He grunted before turning towards his cabinet. "You can't keep your mouth shut, and those ears of your never seem work either. I think someone is in clear need of a tune up Ms. Bourgeois," he said opening it up.

Chloe bit her lip ruefully. "But sir! It wasn't my fault! That stupid teacher-"

"You've just earned yourself extras," Chloe quickly shut her mouth as he began browsing through his arsenal of implements. "Now unless you even more I suggest you keep that pretty mouth shut. I've already heard enough out of you as it is."

She shot him a glare. He hardly ever let her get a word in edgewise, which annoyed her to no end. He simply hummed as he continued deciding which implement to use. Chloe had been a loud mouthed little brat from day one, and he very much enjoyed both riling her up and punishing her. He loved spanking all of his girls of course, but she was one of his favorites.

The look on her face the first time he'd put her over his knee. That look of dread when she realized her father wasn't going to be able to bail her out of it. It was quite an amazing sight to see. It also helped that she had a tight little ass on her.

"Ah, here we are!" he said as he found his choice. Chloe glanced over and her cheeks tightened when she saw him hold up the slipper. It was a rather large gym shoe that stung far more that one would have thought. She'd felt it a few times before, and while there were definitely worse options, she wasn't looking forward to it.

He turned towards her, smiling as he held it up towards her face. "This should be just the tune up you need to remember to keep those pretty little lips of your closed. Wouldn't you agree Ms. Bourgeois?" she asked before cupping her chin.

She was tempted to not saying anything since he'd told her to keep quiet earlier, but she knew being smart with him would only make things worse. "Yes sir…" she muttered. He chuckled before making his way to his desk, signaling for her to follow. He took a seat and then pointed in front of him, and Chloe stepped into the spot, arms crossed and face pouting.

"I think we both know you're going to be getting this on the bare. So let's be rid of that troublesome skirt of you," he said before reaching up and unbuttoning her skirt. Chloe blushed as he took her skirt off and folded it up before putting it on his desk. He always undressed her himself, another thing she hated. The other girls all got to undress themselves, but never her. It made her feel like a child. "And now those panties…"

She shuddered as he slide his hands up her long legs, and then hooked both thumbs into the waistband of her bright yellow bikini bottom panties. He slide them down slowly, putting the girls sex on full display. Once they were down around her ankle, he ordered her to step out of them, which she reluctantly did.

"Alright now. Over my lap," he instructed.

Chloe looked at him in disbelief. "But sir-!"

"Extras. For both talking and not following instructions. Do you have anything else to add Ms. Bourgeois?" Chloe scoffed, but then stepped forward and practically threw herself over the man's lap. He smiled down at the tight little rear before him. It wiggled as she adjusted herself over his legs. "Good girl," he said giving her bottom a pat. She jumped as he squeezed and rubbed his hands over her cheeks.

She grit her teeth as the man groped and patted her backside. She wanted to tell him to knock it off, but she knew what he would say. He was 'assessing her rear' so he could know how much he could wallop it. As if he didn't already know after all these years.

When the hand finally pulled away, she gulped. Then a few moments latter she felt the unmistakable feel of that dreaded gym slipper on her bare cheeks. "Alright now Ms. Bourgeois. I don't want to hear the usual crying and whining you put on during your punishments. You know it will cost you," he warned.

She narrowed her eyes. "Yes sir." She knew damn well he didn't expect her to keep quiet. He wanted her yelling and screaming to he could keep this up as long as possible.

SMACK!

Chloe's yelped, and her whole body tightened as she felt the slipper smack against her bare skin. She hadn't had time to grip onto the legs of the chair like she usually did, and nearly reached back to cover herself. "Keep quiet Ms. Bourgeois!"

The reprimand was followed by another stinging SMACK of the slipper. This time Chloe had managed to grab hold of the leg chair, and choke down her yelp. "Yes sir! Sorry sir!"

SMACK!

She dug her manicured nails into the legs of the chair as he smacked her bottom once more. He smiled to himself as the girl struggled to keep from wiggling around. Most of the others girls could hold it together for at least a few swats before they lost it. But Chloe was one of his 'squirmers'. She always started shaking right off the bat.

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

"YEOW!"

Chloe bucked over his lap, but he easily held her down. "You really don't know how to stay still or quiet. I think it's obvious we'll be here for a while," he said chuckling.

The blonde paled. "No wait! It was an-!"

SMACK!

"Did I ask you to speak?" he asked giving her yet another swat, and earning another squeal from her. She kicked wildly, but knew better than to reach back or cover herself.

SMACK!

"No sir!" she yelped.

SMACK!

"So why are you speaking?"

SMACK!

"I'm sorry sir!"

SMACK!

"Not yet you're not."

He brought down a flurry of smacks with the slipper, not giving her any space between the swats. Chloe yelled out as she desperately tried to kick and crawl her way out of his lap, but was easily held in place. He watched as each swat added more color to the girl's pert little rear.

Everyone walking by the office could hear the blond yelling out. Most of the students were smirking. The boys because they were imagining her stunning bottom being spanked, and the girls because Chloe was one of the few who deserved the usually unfair treatment they tended to receive. A handful had looks of pity, or fear of being next.

The secretary just hummed and kept working along.

After a few more swats Mr. Red finally seemed to stop, and Chloe panted, tears rolling down her face. "Now Ms. Bourgeois, let's have a little lesson," he said rubbing the slipper against her bottom. "Tell me…" SMACK! "…why…" SMACK! "…you're being…" SMACK. "…punished."

SMACK!

Chloe yelped once again. "B-because I was talking in class!"

SMACK!

"Very good! And why were you talking in class?"

SMACK!

Chloe winced again, and then panicked. She couldn't say it was because the lesson was boring her out of her mind. But she knew he wanted to hear something. "I'm waiting for an answer Ms. Bourgeois!" He smacked her bottom again, and she flinched.

"I… I have a hard time paying attention sir…"

The answer earned her three more crisp smacks with the slipper. "Wrong. The correct answer is because you are a brat, who's father didn't have the backbone to properly discipline her. Now, repeat that," he ordered. "Why di sd you talk in class?"

Chloe narrowed her tear filled eyes, feeling just a bit of anger raising back up through her misery. But another swat with the slipper quickly squashed that. "OW! I-I'm a brats, and my father didn't have the backbone to discipline me…"

"That's right! But thankfully I'm here to step up in your father's place. So thank me for taking time out of my busy schedule to punish you, and ensure you grow into a proper young lady."

Chloe growled, but then received yet another swat. She grit her teeth before forcing out the words, all while he still swung away at her poor rear. "Thank you for-" SMACK! "OW! Taking time-" SMACK! "OUCH! From your day-" SMACK! "AH! God that hurts! Out of your busy schedule to-" SMACK! "OW! OW! OW! To punish me!"

He licked his lips as he tapped away at her cheeks. "Go on Ms. Bourgeois…"

"And for ensuring-!" SMACK! "EEP! That I turn into-" SMACK! "God! A proper!" SMACK! "Young!" SMACK "Lady!"

If the blonde thought her finally finishing would be the end of her punishment, then she was in for a nasty surprise. Mr. Red began swinging away once more, and Chloe once again founding herself yelling out. He began aiming lower, hitting her sit spots and causing the girl to buck even more. After what seemed like an eternity, the slippering finally came to an end.

Mr. Red finally put the slipper down as he looked at the sobbing girl over his lap. He reached up and ran a hand over her now crimson red rear, earning a gasp from her. He once again rubbed his hand over her cheeks, feeling the warmth radiating off of them. "Yes, I think that's a good enough for now Ms. Bourgeois. You may stand."

For a few moments the girl just laid there, but after another hearty slap from his hand, she squealed and began pushing herself up. She looked away, trying to hide her tear stained face. Her makeup was running, and she looked like a total mess.

"Now, will you be talking in class again Ms. Bourgeois?"

"No sir…" she muttered bitterly.

He grunted. "We'll see," he said before gesturing towards her clothes. "You maybe put your underwear back on. But leave your skirt here, and for stand in the office corner with your hands behind your head," he instructed.

She looked at him in disbelief. Everyone who was passing by the office would be able to see her perfectly shaped red rump. What if that loser Marinette saw her? or Lyla? Or even worse, her Adrien. She would die of embarrassment. She opened her mouth to speak, but then saw his hand wander back towards the slipper. The girl wisely kept her mouth shut, not daring to risk another around with the slipper. "Yes sir…" she muttered.

She slipped her panties back on, and turned to reluctantly take her place outside. "Good girl," Mr. Red said giving her a hearty slap on the rear. She yelped and jumped, shooting him a rueful look before making her way outside.

Mr. Red said back in his chair and chuckled. There was no real benefit to be so rough with Chloe. Other than reminded that idiotic father of hers who held all the cards. But it sure was fun. Maybe he'd called her back after school and give her a few strokes of the cane, just for the hell of it. After all, nobody was going to stop him.


	4. Ms Bustier Gets the Cane

When you had multiple government officials and a supervillain backing you, there was very little that you couldn't get away with. His clear bias against disciplining the female population of the school, ordering their uniforms a size or two too small, being allowed to thrash them bottoms well past what should have been allowed. It was all easy to get away with.

Most people had learned to just accept that he could do as he pleased and moved on. But there always seemed to be a handful of stubborn people who could never quite except it. The parents had been easy to deal with. Either learn to accept the rules or leave. Not that there were any other schools that didn't now allow corporal punishment to move too.

The students never really had a say in the first place, so it was a non-issue. Sure a few of them would protest or rebel, but it just landed them back into his office with another round with the paddle or the cane.

No, the real problem were the teachers.

Most of them had been content with all the changes after their received their first paycheck. His new position and connections with the higher ups had allowed him to give out a very charitable raise to the staff, which shut most of them up. But there had been one little morally correct thorn in his side for the past couple of years.

Caline Bustier.

The woman was always yapping in his ear about how unfair the students were being treated. It didn't matter that she was being paid more than she ever had in her entire career, or that her benefits were more than fair thanks to his influence. All she cared about were those brats. It had gotten better over the years, as she'd somewhat learned to get used to it.

But every now and then, usually when he dished out a particularly hash or humiliating punishment, the women would be at his door voicing her concerned. And after the public thrashing he'd given to that delightful little minx Rose, she once again came to his office to nag his ear off. "A public caning on the bare Mr. Red? Really?" she asked crossing her arms.

The man sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He'd been in such a delightful mood after the caning, and now it was quickly being ruined. "Caline, I didn't give out any punishment that wasn't deserved. Three tardy slips means at least twelve strokes of the cane, and Ms. Lavillant is a repeat offender. Thus I bared her bottom," he explained.

"But in front of all those students? She's eighteen! And even if she wasn't, to bare her in front of everyone including the boys was inappropriate!" she argued.

He sat up and rolled his eyes. "We've been through this Caline. All of the students are mature enough to handle seeing their peers exposed, and an example needed to be made," he said going through his usual responses. They both knew this was nothing but an excuse, but she couldn't really do anything about it.

"It's still inappropriate! And we _never_ seem to have any of the boys put in this position! Hardly any boys seemed to be punished at all!" she pointed out. "These outrageously unfair punishments always seem to be targeted at our female students! This is clearly bias!"

Another annoyed sigh escaped him. "I cannot control the behavior between genders. If girls are punished more often, it is because they misbehave more often. I can only carry out punishments as they are earned. I will not start easing up on the girls, or cracking down more on the boys simply because you see it as bias," he said simply.

"I'd rather you stop being so harsh with the students in general," she said crossing her arms.

He smirked back at her. "Well Caline, most of the students I have to punish seem to come from your class. Perhaps the fault doesn't lie in my methods of discipline, but your lax attitude in the classroom," he said, very much enjoying the shocked look on her face.

She scoffed. "Mr. Red! My students are and have always been well behaved! I may not be as strict as you or the rest of the staff, but my kids have always-!"

"The log book will beg to differ," he said looking back to his computer. "Now if you have nothing else to discuss, could I please get back to my work. I'd like to get be able to go home on time today." He wasn't planning on spending all day bickering with her again.

The women glared down at him. "You… uh! You're insufferable!" she said shaking her head. "How do you sleep at night? These are young adults! Not children! Bending them over and smacking their rears is just horrible!"

He hung his head. "For goodness sake women. I'm not skinning them alive. It's a spanking. A sore rump never did a girl any real harm. Surely you must have had more than your fair share of bottom warmings growing up?" he asked amused.

She grew wide eyed, a blush spreading across her face. "What-?! Well I never-! T-that's isn't any of your business!" she said turning away from him.

He stared at him for a few moments, and then smirked. "You haven't, have you?" he asked, enjoying the embarrassed reaction on her face. "That honestly explains so much."

"You're out of line Mr. Red!" she snapped.

He chuckled as he watched the blush spread across her face, and then slowly began getting an idea in his head. He stood up and walked around his desk. "Oh calm down Caline. It's nothing to be ashamed of. In fact, it's given me a little idea of how we can squash this nasty little problem between us once and for all," he said leaning against his desk.

She raised an eyebrow towards him. "Do you now?"

He nodded. "I believe you've yet to feel what a proper spanking is like. And yet your so against it. I don't really think it's fair for your to judge it as a method of discipline without having experienced it firsthand. So, why don't I give you a dozen with the cane so you can experience what the students go through?" he asked.

She gasped. "Mr. Red! That's completely unprofessional!" She had a feeling he enjoyed carrying out punishments on the girls, but she never thought he'd be so bold as to try something like this with her. She was pretty sure she could have his job for this. If he didn't have so many connections and pull anyway.

He held his hand up. "I'm not finished Caline. I'm not just asking to cane you. I want to make this a little wager. If you can take twelve strokes of the cane without breaking position, then I'll cease hanging out harsh punishments to your class. In fact, I'll leave discipline of all your students up to your digression," he said.

She looked at him surprised. "Wait? Are you saying I'll have completely control over my class as it comes to discipline? Whatever I decide is what will be carried out?" she asked.

"For your specific class, yes," he confirmed.

She narrowed her eyes towards him. "What happens is I fail to take all twelve strokes?"

"Then you will never be allowed to question my method of discipline again," he said before pointing towards her. "And, once a week I will have you evaluated on your ability to keep your class under control. If I find that your class is still having trouble keeping themselves behaved, I will be allowed to administer discipline on _you_."

She kept glaring towards him. She knew this was nothing but some thinly veiled excuse to try and keep her under his thumb. The pervert simply wanted a chance to smack her rear. She opened her mouth to refuse, but he spoke again. "You claim to care about your students more than anything, and you're so against my methods. This is the perfect opportunity to prove it," he challenged. "Unless it was all just pretty words."

Caline eyes widened as he walked back around and took a seat, a smug look on his face. She grit her teeth as he just smiled back at her. He knew playing off of her pride as a teacher would help sway her decision. "How would the strokes be given…?" she asked.

"On the bare. Just as the students receive them."

Another blush spread across her face. The last thing she wanted was to present herself bare bottomed to this wretched man. But… she also couldn't stand having her affection for her student questioned. And if she really could spare them from having to bend over for him anymore, then it was a risk worth taking. "How do I know you'll keep your word?"

He chuckled. He figured she would want some concrete garuntee. While she was honest to a fault and would keep her word, he himself would admit he'd take advantage of a loophole if given the chance. "I can have a legally binding document whipped up and approved by tomorrow. Of course nobody outside of this room would know the details. It was just be between you and me. So, will you accept the terms Caline?" he asked.

She looked down in thought for a few moments. And then sighed. "I want to read the document myself. If everything is set to our agreed terms, I'll accept the wager."

Mr. Red smiled. "Excellent. Might I recommend you wear a skirt tomorrow. In fact, you may want to start buying quite a few for your wardrobe. Easier access you see," he said chuckling.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Goodbye Mr. Red. I'll see you tomorrow. And I do hope you don't try and backtrack once I win our little wager. I won't have you punishing my students in such a crude manner anymore," she said sternly.

"We'll see my dear. We'll see…"

The next evening, after class had let out for the day, Ms. Bustier found herself sitting before Mr. Red's desk as she skimmed over the document he presented her. She had been genuinely impressed with how quickly he had managed to come up with something like this. She could tell with a glance this was official, and all the terms had been presented exactly as they'd discussed.

Once she was finished, she set the paper down and glared back up at him. He smiled in return. "Well, I believe everything inside is described just as we discussed yesterday. So is everything to your satisfaction?" he asked.

She hummed. "It is… and I don't go back on my word. I will except the terms. And after this, I won't let you wiggle out of our end of this deal Eric," she said. The fact that she addressed him using his first name portrayed how serious this was.

"I never go back on my promises Caline. I just hope you won't attempt anything foolish after you lose. I'd have to have to lose a teacher like you over a broken word." If she tried to go public with this, he'd survive it. There might be a bit of a scandal, but nothing he couldn't weather. She was the only one who had something to lose by trying to expose him.

She huffed before standing up. "Well, I suppose we should get started."

"Yes, I suppose we should," he said getting up and heading towards the cabinet. "I'm sure you read this in the document, but because this is meant to be carried out as it would be with a student, I'd like to ask that you address me as sir during this punishment. I also want to remind you that you'll be subjected to the same rules as a student. So it will be possible to earn extras should you forget to address me as such, or go against any other instructions given."

"I'm aware," she said annoyed. She had been worried about that when she read over it, but she didn't think it was anything worth having the whole thing rewritten for. If this was going to happen, she'd prefer to get it out of the way quickly. Extras were mostly given for breaking position, and she didn't plan on doing that anyway.

He picked the senior cane from the cabinet before turning back around towards her. "Very well then. I see you elected to ignore my advice about wearing a skirt. If you could be a dear and lower your pants and panties for me. Unless you'd like me to do it for you?" he asked.

She shot him a glare. "No, that won't be necessary." She removed her jacket before she reached up and unbuttoned her pants, then hesitated for a moment. She really wished she didn't have to do this. But it was for her students. So with a sigh and slide them down along with her panties, not wanting to prolong this anymore than she had to.

Ms. Red hummed in approval as he took in the women's glorious backside. He had always found her drop dead gorgeous. Annoying, but undoubtably attractive. And her best feature was her perfect ass. It was just the right size. Not too big, not too small. Nice and shapely, with just a tiny bit of bounce to it.

And now he was about to take a cane to it. The perks that came with this job.

He moved her chair off to the side and then lifted the cane, tapping her bottom with it. "Alright Ms. Bustier. I'd like you to spread your legs and then bend over and lie flat across the desk. Grab the other side of it, and raise your bottoms up into the air," he instructed.

She spread her legs apart, and then bent over, easily reaching across the desk and grabbing the other end. She had to arch her back a bit to stick her rear up, giving him an even more splendid look at her rear. He licked his lips at the breathtaking sight, and then raised the cane. He swung it through the air a few times, causing her to flinch. "You will be receiving twelve strokes of the senior cane. I want you to count each stroke, and thank me for it. If you fail to do either, the stroke will not count. Is that understood?"

She frowned. Count them out? He rarely ever made the girls he punished do this. She should have known he would find a way to try and get her to slip up. She should have ironed out all the details of the punishment itself. But it was too late note. She would just have to make sure to remember to keep count and thank him. Even if it disgusted her to do so. "Yes sir."

"Good girl," he said before he began tapping her bottom.

She gripped the desk tightly as she braced herself, clenching her cheeks together as tightly as she possibly good. While she was confident she could take this, she knew it wasn't going to be a cake walk. She wasn't going to underestimate him. She had seen just what the cane could do to a girl's bare bottom, so she didn't want to take any chances.

Mr. Red simply smiled, amused by her inexperience. Clenching her bottom would only make it sting even worse. Not that he would ever tell her that. After a few more taps, all of them making her flinch, he brought the can back and then swung.

THWACK!

"AAAAAHHHH!"

She yelled out, swearing the cane had sliced her poor bottom in two. The string was as if someone had drawn a line of fire across her cheeks. She clung onto the desk, her nails digging into the wood as she clenched her teeth. "OW! Oh god! Ouch!" She squirmed about, shaking her bottom side to side as her feet tapped against the floor.

Mr. Red looked on amused at the show she was putting on for him. She had managed to stay down, but she obviously wasn't prepared for this. Breaking her would be easy, but he didn't want to put an end to this so quickly. He let her go on for nearly a full minute before clearing his throat. "Ms. Bustier. I believe you forgot to count and thank me for that stroke. You had over a full minute to do so, that that stroke will not count," he said.

She stopped her wincing looked back at him wide eyed. "But-?! I wasn't-?!" She looked up at the smiling man, and then grit her teeth. She couldn't believe she had slipped up already! But it had been so much worse than she ever could have imagined! Taking twelve more of those… it was impossible! She'd never last!

But if she didn't, that would mean submitting herself to this once a week. She wasn't foolish enough to think she'd ever get a pass if he got free reign to discipline her. She had to keep enduring this if she wanted to spare her bottom from an even worse fate. "Of course sir," she said before turning back around. She stuck her bottom back up, as if challenging him to do his worst. A challenge he was eager to accept.

"That's the spirit," he muttered raising the cane again. Ms. Bustier held her breath as she sat him raise his arm from the corner of her eyes. Then he swung once more.

THWACK!

"OOOWWWW!"

She yelled out again as the cane landed just an inch below where the first, adding another crimson line to her bountiful cheeks. "O-One sir! Thank you sir!" she shouted through clenched teeth. She hung her head and panted, trying to catch her breath before the next stroke. Unknown to her, Mr. Red had already brought his arm back and was swinging again.

THWACK!

The sudden follow up stroke had caught her completely off guard, and had landed right on top of the previous stroke to boot. Ms. Bustier had let out a howl of pain, not even realizing he was already bringing his arm back once more.

THWACK!

"AAAAHHHAAAAA!"

Somehow despite all her squirming, the cane had once again found it's mark right on top of where the last two landed. For the moment it looked as if the women was about to jump up from the desk, but somehow she managed to force herself to stay down. She had a death grip on the desk, and was panting heavily.

"T-two and three sir, thank you sir…"

Mr. Red looked somewhat impressed, but not at all panicked. He could tell there was no way the trembling women would make it through the rest. He took the cane and then tipped her chin upwards. "Are you sure you'd like to continue Ms. Bustier? You seem rather distressed. Perhaps starting with the cane was a bit too much. We can pick up with something less drastic for your next punishment," he said.

The teary eyed woman glared. "Never…" she spat.

She chuckled before putting the cane back and tapping her bottom with it. "Very well then. You'll get used to it sooner or later I suppose," he said bringing his arm back.

She once again braced herself, but couldn't bite back the yell when the cane once again sliced into her bare cheeks with a THWACK! "OH GOD!" She once again wiggled about. This time he had at least aimed a bit lower. "Four sir! Thank you sir!" Just as she got the words out, the next stroke landed, right in the same spot of as the previous one.

Ms. Bustier let out a scream, and Mr. Red chuckled as he went for another swing, not giving her any time to brace herself. THWACK! "AH! OW! OW! OW!" Her knees buckled, pushing her legs up against the desk. The only thing that seemed to be keeping her up was her deathgrip on the desk. "Five and sir sir…! Thank you sir…!" she sobbed out.

Mr. Red held back a laugh. There were three lines across her bottom right now. The first from the single stroke that didn't down, and the two much darker ones he's tripled up on. Doubling or tripling up wasn't something he usually did. Not unless he wanted to make a serious point and get some extra strokes in. And he honestly was sure he could have made her break without it. But this was a special occasion.

"This is your final chance Ms. Bustier. If you'd like to concede and save yourself further strokes for today, now is the chance," he said swinging the cane through the air a few more times.

She didn't even flinch, looking too exhausted. "I won't…" she said, panting as tears streamed down her face. Six more. They would he bell, but she could endure it. just six more.

Mr. Red nodded, somewhat impressed by the women's resolve. Still, he didn't intend to hold anything back. He was planning on ending it with the next three. He raised the cane and tapped it against her sit spot, which caused her to gasp. She had seen just how much a different swinging at the sit spot could have.

Was he really planning on laying on three like he had before there?

He brought the cane back, and she shivered in fear.

THWACK!

"AAAAHHHH!"

Just as the tap had warned, the cane had landed right on her sit spot. And just like last time, he gave her no chance to brace herself before the next stroke.

THWACK!

"OOWWWWW!"

Just as she feared, the stroke had landed right where the previous one had, barely giving the previous sting of the last stroke any time to die down.

THWACK!

"YEEEEEOOOOWWWW!"

After the third stroke landed right over the last two, she couldn't help herself. She jumped up from the desk hands shooting back to her backside to rub her cheeks. "Oh! Ow! Oh god! It stings! It stings so bad!" she cried out as she began sobbing.

Mr. Red smirked before stepped forward and wrapping his arms around the woman. The woman was clearly too upset to think about pulling away, and actually buried her face in the man's chest as she continued sobbing away. He raised one hand and patted the back of her head, while the other made it's way down to her rear, and began rubbing it tenderly.

He felt her flinch as he ran his fingers across the crimson red stripes that now decorated both of her perfectly round cheeks. "There there Caline. Nine strokes is hardly anything to be ashamed off on your first time. And in time it'll seem like nothing. You'll have plenty of practice after all."

She sobbed even deeper as Mr. Red rested his chin on her head. Disciplining a teacher had certainly not been in the cards of him. But it wasn't an unwelcomed on. Especially when it was one as beautiful as Ms. Bustier.

He'd break the women in by a week or two, and that last thorn in his side would finally be plucked.


	5. Rose and Juleka get paddled

When dealing out punishments, Mr. Red typically punished the girls one by one. Letting the girl stew in fear outside of his office, having to listen to the sounds of her fellow classmates squeal as their butts were blistered. Well, it was all part of the fun. By the time he was finished and the next girl was called in, he'd pretty much already had them ready to break down in tears.

But occasionally he saw fit to punish them together.

Marinette and Alya were often punished with one another. As were Chloe and her little lacky Sabrina from time to time. But by far his favorite duo to punish were the ones who seemed to be connected at the hip.

Rose and Juleka.

He loved the dynamic of the pair. He loved how the cute dainty little Rose cried and wiggled about. He loved how the strong silent Juleka would try to silently take her punishments. He loved just how much they reacted when seeing the other have their butts blistered. Being able to punish the two best friends, who he suspected may have been more, was always a treat.

Today would be no different.

Rose stood before his desk nervously, trying and failing not to show just how frightened she was. The way her legs shook made her look like a newborn fawn trying to stand for the first time. She clung to her friend Juleka, who held her hand tightly and sent a stern glare towards Mr. Red.

He just smiled down at the two. "Well, Ms. Rose, Ms. Juleka, you two are certainly in a spot of trouble. At some point you're really going to have to learn to keep your hands to yourselves. I understand you're both young and hormones are a powerful thing, but displays of affection like earlier set a bad example for your juniors you know."

Rose gulped nervously. "B-but sir. We weren't doing anything inappropriate, we just-"

Mr. Red slammed his hands against the desk, causing them both to jump. "Excuses aren't becoming of girls your age either. You're going to take your punishment like the young ladies you are. Unless you want it to be worse. Now, over to the cabinet so we can pick out your tool of correction," he said standing up.

The two girls slowly followed him over to the cabinet, letting him open it to reveal his impressive arsenal of implements before being guided in front of it. He put a hand on each of their shoulders. "Now, which do you two think I should use on your naughty bottoms today?" he asked. Rose just stared at the implements, like a deer in headlights. Juleka frowned and remained silent as usual. "Oh come on now girls. Speak up."

Rose gulped. "M-maybe your hand…" she muttered.

Mr. Red clicked his tongue. "Oh come now Ms. Rose. I think repeat offenders such as yourselves are more deserving of a simple hand spanking. Maybe as a nice little warm up," he said causing the girl to wince. "What about you Ms. Juleka?"

Juleka looked away. "I don't know sir..."

He cupped her chin and forced her to look up. "Well, look closer. I'm sure you can find something. Or perhaps I should pick for you?"

The raven haired girl grit her teeth. If they left it up to him they'd probably end up getting the cane. At least if she picked it'd be the lesser of two evils. She looked over the inside of the cabinet. She had gotten the strap last time, so he probably wouldn't let them off with that. There was the hairbrush, but that would mean going over his lap. She could handle that, but she didn't like the idea of Rose having to. She narrowed her eyes. "The paddle..." she muttered.

Mr. Red nodded in approval. "The paddle eh? A fine choice," he said reaching past them and grabbing the large wooden paddle handing on the left side of the cabinet. Rose whimpered as he used it to point towards the desk. "Now then, why don't the both of you get those skirts off and those panties down. A bare bottom paddling is sure to cure you of those touchy impulses."

Rose paled. "Oh please sir, not the bare!"

Juleka stepped forward. "Sir, it was my fault. Rose shouldn't have to-"

He cut them off. "Ah, it takes two to tango as they say. Now, down with them. We wouldn't want you getting extras for trying to delay," he said smirking. Jeluka glared while Rose looked down sorrowfully. The two slowly began reaching up and unbuttoning their skirts. He watched as they removed them, and then began sliding down their underwear. The two blushed as they stood half naked before their principal. Rose already looked like she was on the verge of tears, while Juleka bit her lip in annoyance. "Now, which of you would like to go first?"

Now this was always a treat to watch. Juleka had almost always volunteered to spare her little friend from going first. She always tried to put on a strong showing for the blonde in some naive way of encouraging her. But the breakdown was inevitable, and soon enough Rose would be shaking like a leaf as she watched the raven haired girl writhe and wiggle over his desk or lap. He wondered if today would be one of the days where she'd just let her friend go and get it over with. Or maybe Rose would work up the nerve to actually step forward herself?

Rose gulped and looked like she wanted to say something, but no words game out. She bit her lips and was about to step forward, but Juleka raised her hand. "I'll go first sir..."

Mr. Red smiled. Right on cue. "Very well then. Take your position over the desk." She reluctantly stepped forward as Rose lowered her head, mentally kicking herself for yet again not being able to speak up before her friend had. Juleka walked in front of the desk before bending over and grabbing the other side of it. Being one of the taller girls in school, she didn't have much trouble stretching across it. She arched her back so her butt was sticking up, not wanting to give him any excuse to touch and correct her himself.

"There we are, good girl," he said tapping her butt with the paddle. "Now brace yourself. You're going to be in for a real scorcher today."

Juleka took a deep breath and tightened her grip on the desk. She had to do her best to keep it together for Rose. She knew he'd never let her up without getting a few yelps or cries from her, but she still had to give it her best shot. Mr. Red rubbed the paddle back and forth across her bare cheeks, admiring her backside. It wasn't too as small or pert as Marinette's, but not as large as Alya's either. It was somewhere in the middle, being just a bit plump and very shapely. He knew the girl wanted to be a model, and with a rear like this he didn't doubt she could some day.

It was a nice thought, thinking that someday he could say he'd regularly paddled a famous supermodel. He brought her arm back.

CRACK!

Juleka winced, but stayed perfectly in position. Mr. Red smiled. Yes, she had always been a tough little thing. She could even take quite a few cane strokes in silence. But he knew it was only a matter of time.

CRACK!

Rose flinched as she watched the paddle come crashing down on her friend's backside again. She always hated having to watch Juleka get paddled. It was bad watching or even hearing someone being spanked in the first place, but when it was her dear friend. She could hardly bare it. She had no idea how Juleka always managed to stay silent for so long either. She wished she could say she was as brave taking her own swats.

CRACK!

CRACK!

CRACK!

Juleka gritted her teeth and dug her nails into the desk as he began swinging repeatedly. Rose looked down nervously, but winced as each of the gunshot like swats echoed through the room. Each time wood landed against flesh, the girl's plump cheeks grew redder and redder. She struggled to stay still and quiet, as each swinging brought a new stinging pain shooting through hr cheeks.

Mr. Red just kept swinging, knowing eventually she would break. He aimed just a bit lower, and this time the CRACK was followed by a small yelp from the girl. He smirked as she cursed under her breath. "Starting to feel it now eh girl?" he asked chuckling as he rubbed her bottom with the paddle.

Juleka glared but braced herself once more as she felt him pulled back.

CRACK!

"Ugh!"

CRACK!

"Un!"

CRACK!

"Mmm!"

He began aiming lowering, swinging right at her sit spots. Juleka stayed quiet for the first three, but let out grunts of pain as the swinging continued. Juleka did her best to endure, but with each swat the stinging she felt grew more and more, and the grunts soon turned into yelps. "There's that lovely voice of yours," Mr. Red said amused. Rose could only watch and listen as the sounds of the paddler and her friends cries filled the room.

When the final swat finally came down, Juleka let out a loud shout. Her bottom was not a shiny red, and the now teary eyed girl's bottom and legs were trembling. Mr. Red reached up and placed a hand on the girl's bottom, making her wince. "Yes, there we are. Tender and red. This ought to keep you on the straight and narrow for a bit," he said before giving her a hearty slap. She winced once more before he nodding back. "You may stand and step back. Ms. Rose, please step forward and take your place over the desk."

Juleka stood up and walked back as Rose timidly stepped forward. She avoided looking at the small blonde, not wanting to show her tear stained face and worry her even more than she already was. She did however brush her hand over hers as she walked by, hoping to encourage her with the small gesture.

Rose stood in front of the desk shaking before Mr. Red gave her a pat on the rear, making her jump. "Over now Ms. Rose. We don't have all day." She whimpered before bending over and reaching across the desk. Because of her short stature she struggled to actually reach all the way across. Her fingers could barely even brush the edge of the desk. The sight Mr. Red, who was smirking. Juleka on the other hand glared. He could have just as easily made her band over a chair or touch her toes, but he always made her struggle to bend over just to watch her squirm.

She blushed as she continued trying to reach across, knowing she was exposing quite a bit of herself with all her struggling. As much as he would have enjoyed continuing the watch the show the blonde was putting on, he knew it was time to get going. "Lets give you a hand Ms. Rose," he said before he reached down and grabbed her rear, earning a squeal from her. He then pushed her forward, finally allowing her to grabbed the other end of the desk. She was practically hanging off the end of the desk, her toes barely brushing the floor. "There we are. Now hang on Ms. Rose. We're about to begin."

He tapped her with the paddle, the implement easily covering the entirety of her pert little rump. She shivered as he rubbed it back and forth a few times before bringing his arm back and swinging.

CRACK!

"OOOWW!"

Rose yelled, her feet kicking up and down at the first of many swats. Juleka winced and Mr. Red again chuckled. The girl was easier to break than most of his freshman were.

CRACK!

"OUCH!"

CRACK!

"AAAHHH!"

CRACK!

"OOOHHHH!"

At the forth swat, Rose jumped up and covered her butt. She began rubbing furiously as she hopped up and down. "I don't believe I told you to get up young lady," Mr. Red said wagging his winger.

She turned towards him with a teary eyed pout. "But sir, it stings so bad..."

He nodded. "As it should. It is a punishment after all. Now please bend back over. And to make sure you keep still, why don't we put Ms. Juleka to work," he said turning towards her. "Be a dear and come hold Ms. Rose's hand down for me, will you?"

Rose let out another whimper as Juleka frowned. "Sir, I won't move again, I-"

"Let's not take the chance. Now hurry up now. We wouldn't want either of you earning extra swats for procrastinating now would we?"

Rose looked down before bending over the desk once more, and Juleka reluctantly made her way around to the other side. Once Mr. Red pushed her once more so she could get a grip again, making her wince again, Juleka reached down and grabbed her wrist. "It'll be okay," Juleka muttered.

The blonde nodded sorrowfully. As comforting as it was to have her friend be the one to carry out holding her down, she couldn't help but notice that she looked like she'd been put through the ringer herself. Juleka made sure to keep a firm hold on her friend. She didn't want her jumping up and earning herself any extras.

Mr. Red smiled at the sight of the two friends. Such a lovely couple.

He lifted the paddle again and lined up his swing before bringing it down.

CRACK!

"AAAHHH!"

CRACK!

"OOOOHHHH!"

CRACK!

"OOOWWWW!"

Rose squealed and squirmed, but Juleka held the girl down firmly as the paddling continued. Mr. Red clearly wasn't going to go any easier then he did on her, and it didn't take long before Rose was bawling and bucking over the desk. "Oh! Ouch! Mr. Red, please! It stings! I'll be good!" she cried.

Mr. Red hummed. "Come now Ms. Rose, be a good girl and take your paddling with some decorum. Like your friend Juleka," he said looking towards the girl in question. Juleka looked down angrily as he brought back the paddle yet again. "Or better yet," CRACK! "...don't end up here..." CRACK! "...in the first place." CRACK! "Be a good girl..." CRACK! "...and you won't have to worry..." CRACK "...about getting paddled..." CRACK! "...in the first place."

CRACK!

CRACK!

CRACK!

Rose wailed and wiggled and Juleka continued to pin her wrist down. She wished he would just hurry up and finish so she didn't have to stand here and watch this. But it didn't seem like he was about to finish anytime soon.

Sure enough, the paddling kept going until the color of Rose's bottom was as red as her own. Rose had hooped and hollered the entire time, but Juleka dutifully held her friend down for her own good.

By the time he had finished Rose was sniffling and shaking across the desk. Like he did with Juleka, he palmed the girl's bottom to admire his handy work. "Ah, yes. Thoroughly punished. You may rise Ms. Rose."

Juleka quickly helped her friend up, knowing if she took to long Mr. Red would hurry her with another swat. The blonde wanted to cling to her friend and let out her misery, but thought better of it. Close contact was that landed them here in the first place.

"Alright, now that you've been properly punished, do you think we'll have anymore trouble following the rules regarding physical intimacy in school?" he asked as she reached out and cupped each of their chins.

"Yes sir..." Juleka muttered. Rose just sniffled and nodded meekly.

"Good to hear. Because next time I'll be forced to give you a dose of the cane. Now, go stand out the hall and face the wall. Your bare bottoms will serve as a reminder to your classmates." Both girls looked down, but quickly began moving as he gave them a pat on the butt. "Off now."

He watched them made their way out, taking in the sight of their red bottoms one last time. He usually would have had them stand in the office, but he wanted to added to the shame factor and let the others students see his handy work.

Plus this game him time to think of what their next punishment would be and jot it down. He'd have to come up for something particularly clever for their next inevitable visit. Yes sir, he loved punishing that naughty pair.


	6. Lila Gets the Can (and Twase)

When the rules of the school had taken a change down a more strict and painful path, Lila Rossi figured she could scrape by like always. She had a silver tongue, a cute face, and a talent for swaying things in her favor. She was sure she could have Mr. Red eating out of the palm of her hand, just like every other member of the staff.

Unfortunately for her, Mr. Red's ways were pretty similar to her own, and he recognized her for what she was almost immediately. He'd made it very clear that of the two, he was the one who was going to be pulling the strings. Lila had been spanked, and spanked thoroughly that day. She'd ended up in tears, but instead of receiving a lecture like she'd expected, she ended up getting an offer.

He really had recognized her sly ways, and he wanted to use them to his advantage. He'd ordered her to report to him weekly about any mischief her classmates were up to. In exchange she'd get a bit more leeway in class and of course get other certain privileges. It was a pretty tempting deal, one that allowed her a lot of wiggle room in the new guidelines.

She had ended up accepting it, but it of course came at a cost.

Mr. Red expected results. Significant results. Coming in with nothing or little to report was a big no-no. One that he could and would take out on her bottom. This served as motivation to keep her eyes and ears open at all times. The last thing she wanted was another bottom whipping like the one he'd first served her.

She had saved herself for the first few weeks just off of Alya alone. The girl had been the most rebellious of their class and was a wealth of info to report on. And she also liked having a hand in her punishments. Especially when she managed to get Marinette involved too.

But no streak could last forever, and eventually she came up empty handed. As promised he'd scorched her bottom, and since then her results had been pretty up and down. Most times she could find just enough to appease her Principal, but other times she hit a dry spell and was spanked. Lately, she'd been in a very bad rut.

Everyone in class was being far more careful about what they did and said around each other. They didn't suspect her per se, but they knew someone had to be reporting back to him. Alya had given her some very obvious bait which she'd been forced to ignore if she was going to keep her cover. And it had cost her poor butt dearly.

Mr. Red had to know how much more difficult things were getting, but he gave the girl no sympathy. It was very apparent that he didn't mind taking her to task. And he was about to do it again.

"Nothing to report again eh Ms. Rossi?" he asked, smirking.

Lila frowned as she stood in front of him. "Sir, it's not my fault. Everyone is getting wise that there's someone reporting in on them. I have to be careful or else I'll never get anything out of them again."

He grunted. "I'm not interested in excuses Lila. I'm Interested in results. If you feel like you have to play it safe for now, fine. But you know how our arrangement works. You have nothing, so you'll be thrashed."

She looked ready to argue, but just grit her teeth. "Of course sir... should I bend over your lap or the desk?" She knew he liked it when she went the submissive route. And it would make it easier for her in the long run than being defiant.

"Neither. We'll be making our way next door. You're going over the rack."

Lila's eyes widened.

* * *

The rack was always a hellish experience for a girl. It was a piece of furniture students were bent over and strapped down onto. Once they were at Mr. Red's mercy, there was no chance of them breaking position or trying to cover themselves. You'd think this would be to their advantage.

But if you were going over it meant you were going to be in for a ruthless bottom warming. And not being able to move at all made the entire experience worse. The one little piece of control you had left was gone. You were just a target, and a very exposed one too.

Mr. Red had three, all made to fit five girls on each of them. One in the room next door to his office, which was labeled the punishment room by the students. The other was down in the courtyard. If Mr. Red or one of the other teachers caught you cutting class, you were likely to end up over it. Which meant everyone in class or walking by would see and hear them getting spanked.

But the worst was no doubt in the auditorium. That one was reserved for the monthly public spankings. You were put on display before the entire student body and spanked to tears. Lila had been lucky enough to avoid that fate. But her current situation wasn't much better.

She tried to keep calm as she stared at the wall in front of her. Her wrists and ankles were secured at the sides of the bench like a piece of furniture. Her skirt and panties had been removed, her legs spread apart, and her crotch on full display. Mr. Red stood behind her with cane in hand, enjoying the view.

"Now, before we get started I believe there's something you need to say." He lifted the cane in front of her face. "What is it now?"

Lila hated how he had to add to her humiliation, but she was smart enough not to push her luck right now. "Thank you for taking time to correct me, sir." Without having to be told, she kissed the tip of the cane to show her 'appreciation'.

"Good girl." He lifted the cane again and tapped her bottom a few times with it, then gave it a few practice swings through the air. Lila braced herself.

THWACK!

"Uh!"

The first stroke landed, and she winced as the first of many lines marked her bare bottom. She bawled her fist up, and Mr. Red hummed. "Quite jumpy for just the first stroke Ms. Rossi. Feeling a bit squirrely today?" he asked, amused.

She blushed and pouted. "No sir…"

"Well, we'll find out soon enough."

He brought his arm back again, and then swung.

THWACK!

This time Lila managed to bite back a yelp, but it was clear the stroke stung just as badly as the last. Another line, just below the first, began to form across her cheeks. She sucked in a breath, but then quickly tried to relax her cheeks. She knew from experience that clenching her butt only made it hurt worse.

THWACK!

She bucked, but the restraints held her firmly in place. "I hope that this punishment encourages you to try a little harder in your efforts Ms. Rossi," Mr. Red said swinging again. THWACK! The girl grit her teeth, and he tapped her bottom again. "And the importance of keeping your word." THWACK!

"While I understand how difficult things must be after all this time..." THWACK! "...I have no doubt that you'll rise to the challenge." THWACK! "Or, perhaps you'll just get used to being punished. Either way, I'll continue to hold you to this standard." THWACK! She wiggled helpless over the table as the lines marking her bottom burned painfully. He walked around and cupped her chin. "Do you think this will make you try harder girl?" he asked, smirking.

Lila couldn't keep the angry look off of her face. She looked away from him before answering. "Yes sir. I'll try much harder," she muttered through gritted teeth.

Mr. Red hummed. "Oh, don't be so upset. I'm only so hard on you because I want to make sure you keep working diligently. You have great potential Ms. Rossi. But you need guidance and discipline. And I'm going to give you both in spades." He walked back behind her and then raised the cane again.

THWACK!

THWACK!

THWACK!

Lila groaned as the cane came down with a rhythmic timing. Every time the sting from the previous stroke prepared to die down, the next would come and replace it anew. Mr. Red was merciless, knowing full well that her pert little rear was able to take quite the punishment.

She did the best that she could to try maintain her composure. This was a lose-lose situation. If she endured, he would think she was trying to challenge him or be defiant. Or at least he'd take it that way. But she had seen him be just as hard on those who broke too early too. She simply had to do her best not to go too far one way or the other.

She had tried using fake tears before, and he'd picked up on them immediately. It had only made things ten times worse. Though honestly she couldn't see just how much worse things could get right now. Line after line made its way down her cheeks, until finally he made it down to her sit spot.

THWACK!

"GAH!"

Lila yelped and threw her head back, her hair flying into the air as she thrashed about. Mr. Red chuckled as he tapped the sit spot again. "I think it's time we start doubling up on strokes, don't you think?" Her eyes widened in panic. Not on the sit spot!

THWACK!

"AAAHHH!"

The cane landed right there it had last time, and the sting was of course twice as bad.

THWACK!

THWACK!

THWACK!

THWACK!

"OOOOOWWWWW!"

He kept aiming for her sit spot, landing two strokes each time. At this point she wasn't even trying to keep her composure, and struggled about over the table. The second strokes were obviously what got the most reaction out of her, but with each one she got more and more frantic.

Eventually, when she had a number of lines decorating both her cheeks and upper thighs, the caning came to an end. She panted heavily as Mr. Red reached up and grabbed her cheek, feeling the damage she had done. "Yes, those should be a good reminder of what's expected of you. But I don't think we're quite finished yet."

Lila groaned. She had a feeling she wasn't about to get off with just a caning. But there had still been that thin thread of hope that he'd go easy on her for being submissive. "Sir, I promise I'll try harder. I think I've been punished enough…"

Mr. Red chuckled once more. "Of course you do. Every girl who's even a little punished thinks they've been punished enough. You're looking at it from a biased viewpoint. But that's why it's not up to you," he said as he headed back to the cabinet. He placed the cane back and grabbed something else. "It's up to me."

She felt something made of leather against her cheeks, and felt a chill up her spine. "It has been a while since you've have the twase, hadn't it?" he asked, admiring the way her bottom trembled as he pulled back and took aim. If he was waiting for an answer, he didn't wait very long. He swung forward and lashed the twase against her butt.

SNAP!

With her bottom already more than warmed up by the cane, the stinging lash of the leather twase lit an entirely new fire in her, making her howl out in pain.

"OUCH!"

Mr. Red didn't bother pausing between swings, and quickly followed up, smacking it against her other cheek.

SNAP!

"AH!"

SNAP!

"YEOW!"

SNAP!

"GAH!"

SNAP!

SNAP!

SNAP!

"OOOWWWW! Sir, I'm sorry!"

SNAP!

SNAP!

SNAP!

"YEEEOOOOWWW! It stings!"

She kept yelling and crying out as the twase rained down on her. From cheek to cheek, aiming at a different spot each time. The sting the cane marks left behind were reignited every time a swat landed. Though Lila knew it was pointless, she shouted out promises of harder work and better results. And as expected they fell on death ears.

She'd given up on trying to keep track of how long the punishment carried on, but like usual it felt like an hour to her. It very well could have been for all she knew. After a very long a thorough smacking, Mr. Red looked over the girl's rear and hummed. It was quite red, and the cane marks would no doubt welt up nicely later.

He reached up and gave her butt a hard pinch. She yelped and moaned, throwing her head back again. Mr. Red smiled to himself. Those certainly weren't fake tears. "Alright, I think you've had enough. I assume this will be enough motivation for you?" he asked, pinching down even harder.

"Yes!" she shouted. "God yes! I won't complain anymore! I'll get more on them! I swear!"

He let her go, and she slumped back over the table. "That's a good girl. Why don't you stay here for a bit. Collect yourself, and think of how you're going to proceed from here. You're a clever girl. I'm sure all you need to get over this slump is some time to think." He gave her one last slap on the butt, which made her yelp, and then turned and headed for the door.

Lila panted and sniffled as she laid over the table, feeling both sore and humiliated. She hated this. She hated that she was using her talents for anyone but herself. She hated that Mr. Red seemed to be even better at pulling strings than she was. She hated Alya for making everyone so weary of her.

There wasn't anything she could do about the first two. Mr. Red had showed he was just as good at playing the game as she was, and she was in no position to even try to cross him. She'd been caught in his trap, and she had to just accept it and make the most of it. But the last part?

Even if Alya wasn't directly responsible for it, she was the only one she had a chance at getting back at in this situation. She was going to figure out how to get her out of her way, and make sure her bottom got blistered twice as badly doing it…


End file.
